manazcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clash Wars
"YAY! War! Just what everybody wanted! The world is a happy place!" -Manaphy on the Clash Wars The Clash Wars was an era between the Brightness and the Darkness that marked the beginning of the ManaZcraft crisis that took place after Manaphy left the world of Minecraft. It raged from 2024 until 2028, lasting 4 years in total. The war was finished when the Brightness lost their tower due to an advantage gained by Manaphy unintentionally. The story was created by one of Evan's friends, Jacob. 2024 The Clash Wars started in the year 2024 when two forces, the Darkness and the Brightness who couldn't tolerate each other any more, closed in on each other in Durham, NC (most events in ManaZcraft take place in Durham). The Brightness supported power and ambition for humanity while the Darkness supported education and the living of other species. The Brightness had their location in the South Pole, with strict rule and harsh treatment; every soldier lived for the Brightness tower. They were pretty much up for the success of humankind. The Darkness, however, was less harsh. Located in the North Pole, they were very organized as they needed everything (DNA samples, etc.) to confirm one's identiy. Unlike the Brightness, the Darkness innovated towards technology and appreciation of others. They couldn't tolerate the Brightness along with how humans acted towards other animals. Also, they saw the threats of a rising population in humans. The Darkness had a unique leader among them: Manaphy, a Pokemon who fled the Pokemon world. Once they collided, two humans, Eckels Green and Jonathon Burton, were seperated. Burton was held by the Darkness after staying at Eckels's house for "safety" while Eckels fled to the woods (Jeanne cliche) and was found by the Brightness, who took him in and commanded him to be loyal to the Bright Tower. Eckels, while there with the Brightness, met Ganafy who joined the Brightness because of someone who joined the Darkness to rule (Manaphy) a huge business in the future (ManaCorp). Jonathan, however, was taken to the Darkness to get investigated by DNA samples, and was taken on these educational tours throughout the North Pole. During the battle of Raleigh, the Darkness and the Brightness resulted in a stalemate with each other while Eckels managed to get back with Jonathan and joined the Darkness, making Ganafy upset to lose a friend (not to mention he heard of Eckel's children). 2025 The first year of the official war. The Brightness was severly weakened by the Darkness due to it's lack of technology and soldiers. They started cloning to increase their amount of soldiers. Meanwhile, the Darkness was expirimenting with new technology with transportation powered by dark matter. Also, the Darkness was introduced to Manaphy, a mastermind of a pokemon who was banished from the pokemon world, who brought about PorQpine and Jirachi with him. Manaphy was settling on an ambush plan to defeat the Brightness if they gained an advantage. However, due to the uprising of the Darkness and the weakening of the Brightness, Manaphy's plan was discarded. 2026 Dark matter was confirmed as a new type of power for the Darkness, the Brightness started going aggressive and started using historic outdated technology against the Darkness, including mustard gas (YAY war!) and C47 Carpet bombers. They also started stealing some of the Darkness's technology in which the Darkness finally responded by guerrilla warfare and would attempt to invade the Brightness Tower. However, due to the stolen technology, the Darkness was matched. The war was estimated to continue for another couple of years. 2027 Manaphy takes control over the Darkness and tries to invade the Brightness even though all of their technology was stolen. The Brightness sent out a spy to find out when the Darkness would attack, resulting in them being ready when they were matched. Manaphy had to retreat because of the disturbing news that the Brightness may win. He brought back is previous idea and disguised himself as "Paul" who was stereotypically Japanese so it would be somewhat obvious he was trying to trick someone. Meanwhile, the Brightness was setting up traps around the woods to prevent the Darknesses from gaining an advantage (more Jeanne cliche). 2028 No more stalemates were made. The Darkness was at the brim of losing until Manaphy finally executed his plan. He found James Thompson who sided with him to end the war. However, Manaphy found something that he was half happy about, and half surprised about: Jeanne. Manaphy pretty much utilized them to infiltrate the Brightness tower while the Brightness was at it's last battle with the Darkness (considering there were either barely any guards there or Jeanne is more overpowered than as depicted in the novels) and James managed to find a self-destruct option in the tower (how convenient) and the Darkness ended up winning the war that lasted 4-5 years. Thanks Manaphy- or uh, Thanks Jeanne!